


would you shatter?

by saltyhealer



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, and tucker and caboose taking care of him after church is gone, and wash having episodes where he doesn't know who he is, i just wanted sad bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyhealer/pseuds/saltyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Washington forgets everything and remembers nothing while Tucker and Caboose watch and remember everything and forget nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would you shatter?

Caboose is the first one to notice the shakes in Agent Washington's hands (or maybe Tucker noticed and just didn't say anything because he'd seen similar shakes in Epsi- the Alph- in Church) and when he tries to talk to the Freelancer about it, he's told to go check in Freckles.

Caboose is the first one to notice Wash's screams in the night but when he investigates Washington's room, the Freelancer is pacing, forehead shining with sweat and he assures Caboose that it's just a bad dream and that he can go back to bed.

Caboose is the first one to notice that Washington sometimes forgets who they are because instead of calling them Tucker and Caboose he calls them North and York and asks them if they've gotten the mission update from Carolina yet. Tucker just rolls his eyes and says 'yeah we'll get right on that, boss' and walks away while Caboose frowns.

"Are you okay, Agent Washington?" He asks and Wash's eyes find him, coming in from another world to focus on him. He blinks and the scar above his left eye wrinkles as he frowns, putting fingers to his temple. "Wash?"

"I'm fine Caboose," Wash says, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes and Caboose almost goes to pat his arm or something but Washington has always been touchy about personal contact so he leaves him alone for now. "Hey, go check on Freckles, I'm sure he wants to play with you or something."

The shakes are particularly bad, but Washington is insistent.

So he goes outside, plays a game of catch with Freckles and the robot brings him back a cement block instead of the stick that he threw and Tucker comes up behind him, only the bottom of his armour on as he runs full tilt towards Caboose who is patting Freckles' leg, the machine's engines purring happily.

"C-Caboose-" the blonde has never seen Tucker so upset and when Tucker's hand grabs his pale, freckled arm and yanks him, he maybe clues in that something is wrong and he stumbles after his teammate, "Caboose it's happening again."

They run into the base, their boots clanking against the metal floor but even the pounding of the footsteps isn't loud enough to block out the screams coming from their main room. By now, Caboose isn't being dragged by Tucker, in fact he might be running a little faster than the other Blue because if Wash is in trouble he's going to need them!

But there's no enemies inside the main room, no bombs, no blood, just papers and supplies scattered, the screams (getting hoarse now because they're so _loud and raw_ and Caboose is almost a little scared), and Agent Washington.

Those terrible screams are coming from the Freelancer and Caboose is worried that its a ghost but Wash doubles over, hands slamming into the floor. There's blood on his palms from his nails digging in and Tucker and Caboose exchange a look. Caboose feels another pang of fear because Tucker looks as confused and scared as he feels in his gut.

"W-Wash?" Tucker starts, taking a step towards him but Wash is on his feet again and he's pulling a knife from his boot, advancing on them. There's nothing in his eyes but dilated pupils and he's breathing hard through teeth.

Tucker puts himself between Caboose and the beast and Wash's eyes dart between them, the hand around the knife shaking and Caboose puts a hand on Tucker's shoulder.

"Where is she?" Wash barks at them, teeth almost bared in a snarl and Tucker's voice is remarkably steady.

"What the fuck dude?" He starts, holding up his hands, "there aren't any ladies in this whole fucking canyon, believe me I would've found them-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Wash growls, "shut the fuck up and tell me where she is."

" _Who_?" Tucker's exasperated but Caboose knows that there's some fear there because one of Tucker's hands is reaching for the sword at his hip and Caboose grabs his wrist to stop him.

Tucker glares and Caboose shakes his head. "It's Wash, we have to help him."

"He's finally snapped-"

"What's her name?" Caboose pipes up, peering over Tucker's shoulder and he feels those icy grey eyes on him and he doesn't break the gaze. He keeps looking for Washington.

There's a pause and Wash whispers a name before he's collapsed on the ground and the knife clatters away. Caboose realises that he's left little crescent marks on Tucker's arm from digging his nails in too hard.

"Alright Caboose, you know what to do."

-

Wash has to travel between a few realities to find himself back in the canyon. He feels tired, like he's lived a thousand lives and the memories in his head are jumbled as he tries to sort out who he is.

Eventually he shifts and the heavy weight on him isn't just the memories but a blanket and he chances opening his eyes. There's a grey blanket over him and this isn't the main command room this is... a couch? In Blue Base.

He sits up, head pounding and he swallows down a sickness that could've been words or the lack of food in his stomach. There's noise near his legs and feet and there's Caboose all curled up on top of him. Caboose, private, they've been together a while he thinks.

His head slowly turns around, surveying the remembered room before he settles on the other man on his right, sitting up, head tilted back, dead asleep, snoring even. Tucker. Tucker should be doing laps, not sleeping.

"Tucker, wake up," Wash mutters, going to shake his leg until he pauses, noticing a drawing on the table and hesitates.

Trying not to move his legs, Wash reaches out and picks up the drawing. It's crayon, or so he thinks, and it's a rather good rendering of the Reds and Blues, everyone is labelled, even Wash.

'THIS IS YOU' for some reason. 

"That's you." Caboose supplied helpfully, and Wash almost jumps a foot in the air as Caboose is suddenly awake and pointing at the drawing. "Tucker and Carolina are the same colour but she has red hair so you can tell them apart. And you are in grey because Church is blue even though he is not here but I thought you might want to remember who he is."

Wash can't help but roll his eyes. "Uh huh, thanks Caboose, I'll be sure to remember that," Tucker is waking up while Wash puts the drawing down, standing up, "I must've fallen asleep, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing!" Caboose said, smiling, "we thought you were taking a break. Agent Washington?"

"Yeah, Caboose?"

Tucker yawns.

"What is your favourite colour?"

"Blue." Wash arches an eyebrow, his scar crinkling. "Why?"

Caboose can't help a smile and Wash looks over to see Tucker watching them, looking entirely relieved. "Okay, you two are freaking me out," the Freelancer just shakes his head, turning, "I'm going to go work on some stuff. You two get busy."

"Uh huh," Tucker stretches and he's tired because cleaning up the main work room and dragging Washington to the couch take a lot out of a guy. "Whatever boss."

"That's _'_ Whatever, _sir_ '."

Tucker rolls his eyes and Wash is about to ask but notices his hands have been wrapped in bandages and he starts to tug at the knot until Caboose is scrambling to his feet, grabbing Wash's wrists. "Don't undo those! Don't you remember? You fell, scraped them."

Wash shakes his head. "I don't remember that."

"Well don't worry Agent Washington!" Caboose smiles at him and Washington isn't sure why there's the slightest bit of pain in the smile or why Tucker is avoiding looking at them. Caboose's fingers curl around his wrists a little tighter.

"I forget sometimes too."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://atleastwashisalive.tumblr.com/post/66268406300/would-you-shatter


End file.
